present invention relates to recovery of refrigerant. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for prohibiting liquid phase refrigerant fluid from entering the compressor and for avoiding over filling of the recovery tank with liquid phase refrigerant fluid.
In view of global concern regarding the environmental consequences attending the release of chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants into the atmosphere, there is now world-wide agreement regarding regulation of the production and use of chlorofluorocarbons. As a result of this regulation, the cost of chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants is expected to rise dramatically.
According, there has arisen an interest in recovering refrigerant fluids. Examples of such prior art systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,733 and 4,981,020. The above is only exemplary and is not intended to be a complete listing of the prior art. A continuing need exists for improved and more efficient systems for recovering refrigerant fluid.